Red Hot
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: There is an arsonist running wild in California, and his next target hits home to one of the team members...
1. Explaination

**Hello all, I got an idea for another story, I hope it's good, you'll have to let me know! Any way here we go... :0)**

It had been such a nice day, the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful June day, when they had received the news...

California, the place of dry land in summer, yet for the most part beautiful weather. It wasn't exactly a shock to hear that there was an arsonist running around, after all it had happened before. It wasn't the fact that they had the case either, but who the arsonist was, and the fact of who the next target was, no one had expected...

**Well, what cha think? Enough to keep you guessing? I hope anyway! More today! :0) Please read and review, tell me what you think! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 1 Red Hot

**Hello all! WOW, I can't believe the response I got from 6 sentences! You guys are awsome in every sense of the word! I'm glad your all excited! Thank yous go out to: TheDarkSideAlwaysHasCookies for reviewing asking for more please, and adding me in story alert. All-Things-Kinky for putting me on author alert. Raquelvalente91 for putting me on story alert. Veras333 for for putting me on story alert. 3R1N145 for adding me in favorite stories. Vanilla Creation for reiewing, Iz hooked, and great start! Lisbon94 for reviewing, awsome start, short and sweet, love it, and enough to keep her guessing. And for also adding me in her favorite stories, her story alerts, favorite authors, and author alerts. She was a very busy girl for me! THANKS A BUNCH LAUREN! Caskettlover, for putting me on story alert, and adding me in her favorite stories. Theresa366 for putting me in story alerts. LOLY POP XD for reviewing, great, and update soon, and for adding me to her favorite stories! GOOD GRIEF, YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for all your tremendous support! I really appreciate it. I've only been at this for about a month now, and its just so amazing to me. :0) I can't believe I got 3 stories going! It's still so new to me. It wouldn't had happened if it wasn't for you guys, your the best! I send you all BIG HIGS! Okay, I know I'm being all mushy, but seriously I really appreciate your support! :0) Okay, now as promised, on to chapter 1... here we go :0) I would like to dedicate my first chapter to my new friend Lisbon94 aka Lauren! I hope you like this! :0)**

It was yet another case involving this arsonist that nobody had been able to pin point, no one had even seen him, until one fateful night...

That day the team were doing their usual paperwork trying to get all caught up from a busy couple of days. The weather was extremely hot, it was 106, and the heat index was a whopping 115. It was not comfortable, and even though it was night now made no difference at all, it was a horrible heatwave sweeping through, and to make things even more miserable the air conditioning system broke down. To say it was hot in there was a joke, it felt like a pizza oven. It was pretty quiet for the most part, everyone either writing, typing away, or walking around a bit to get something cold to drink. Patrick wasn't on his couch, nope leather was not his friend, he had shed some layers, some didn't even recognize him if they knew him, the other people in the office would take double takes, he had shed his jacket and vest long gone, and those sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and some buttons were undone. Cho and Rigsby both shed their ties, and unbuttoned their shirts a little too. Grace and Teresa had thin tank tops on, they were descent, but thin, something they were more be seen in at home and not at the workplace, they also had their hair up in buns, which was more successful with Grace than Teresa. Teresa's hair was short, so she managed to get it up in a butterfly clip, after she gave up the bun fiasco. Teresa came out of her office to see if her team was okay, they all looked pretty flushed, she smiled to herself when she saw Patrick, he had resorted to ice tea, she thought it was funny, him and his tea.

"Guys listen up, we got a case on an arsonist, it has been given to us, no one has been able to catch him, so I guess it's up to us." "Of course, were the best this towns got." Said Patrick very proudly. "That's right man, when they want the best they know who to call." Added Wayne, to which Cho just shook his head, but you could tell he was smiling. Grace was also smiling too. "Do we have any leads?" Asked Patrick. "Well, that's an interesting question Patrick." She didn't really know how this was going to be. With Red John dead, by a bullet put in him by Teresa herself, he was more upbeat, and more relaxed now, they had even grown closer, he let her in more, and in return she did the same, but this case, well, needless to say she was very worried about it, and him. "Well, tell me why is it so interesting Teresa." "Well according to an eye witness she saw a man in his late thirties maybe forties, blondish red wavy hair, about 5'10, maybe 160 pounds, somewhat muscular." "Okay, what's so interesting about that my dear, that could be any man in California." "Well it's not just anybody, I ran the description through the computer, and I have a name matching the description of this man." "Okay, out with it." He said smiling. " His name is Simon Tunney." With that answer everyone froze, and Patrick went pale as a sheet. "Red John's brother." "Yes Patrick, he is an arsonist."

**DUN DUN DUN! Well what cha think? I know it's not super long, but give me some time and it might be! LOL How do you guys like his name? LOL Am I creative or what? XD LOLOL Please read and review!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Red Hot

**First of all WOW! Thank you all so much for everything that you have done for me. I can't get over the amount of responses I got from this! WOW Thank you all so much, thank yous go out to: Theresa366 for reviewing and thinking it was a great start to the story, please continue. Veras333 for reviewing, and saying it is well done, likes the fact that the team is included, Red John's brother idea very interesting. Toeta95 for putting me on their story alert, adding me in their favorite stories, and putting me in favorite authors. FelesMagica for putting me on story alert. TheDarkSideAlwaysHasCookies for reviewing, loved the name of the arsonist, very creative. RaquelValente91 for reviewing,saying its nicely done, Simon Tunney, not a bad name. Lisbon94 for her review, and saying it was awsome, made her laugh, Jane drinking ice tea was good, and clever, also made her smile, brilliant storyline, started laughing while reading Simon Tunney, brilliant and loved it. Dani-9900 for reviewing, liked it, can't wait until next chapter, and for adding me in their favorite stories. Koezh for reviewing, and for thinking it was clever with the name, awsome chapter and awsome idea, Red John's arsonist brother, was exciting. And thank you also for adding me in your favorites, and putting me on story alert. TheMentalistRules for reviewing, and saying it was a fantastic story so far, and for also adding me in your favorite stories. Allanon9 who reviewed anonymously, and for saying a promising start, as for what you meant by the words attached, I don't really know what you mean, I do want the story to relate. Thank you all so much for your support, it is so welcomed. I send you all BIG HUGS! Thanks again so for all of your outpouring of support. Okay, well I've having some issues with this chapter, as you know I'm writing in my open office, not in my notebook, so as soon as it goes out to you guys, I actually just got done typing the whole thing from scratch. I hurt my wrist a couple of years ago and it just seems a little easier for me, that and to top it off, I hurt it again last week as you all know. I've been bouncing around some ideas in my head, it's not been easy though. Is this writers block? Somebody tell me. LOL So I hope that this is good... Here we go. :0)**

Patrick could not believe this, until today he didn't even know Red John had a brother. What was he playing at? An arsonist? How could this be happening? Teresa watched her friend, well her best friend actually, completely fall apart. He looked so drained and confused. So angry that his face had turned red, and his fists where clenched tightly together, along with his jaw. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"Patrick?" "Hmmm, huh, what Teresa?" "Lets go in my office and talk, okay?"

He just nodded, and followed her in . Everyone on her team followed them with their eyes. They where all fuming, Patrick did not need this, he was getting better, they all saw the difference in him. He was even more talkative, they didn't even think there was such a thing. He smiled more, out of actually being happy for a change, they knew Teresa was helping him, and they were very proud of the progress that he had made. He had come a long way.

"He doesn't deserve this, he's messing with him, I just know it." "Wayne is right, this is just so wrong."

"The one thing we can do is to be there for him, and catch this jerk ."

They were all in agreement, Cho was right, they had to catch him, they were going to anyway, but this made them want him even more, because it was their friend, and college, this Simon Tunney guy just made things personal.

Back in Teresa's office things were not looking too good, Patrick had pulled a full circle. He was distant, shaken up obviously, he looked so hurt, and so angry. He thought that this pain was leaving, and it was day by day, slowly mind you, but still it was leaving. Teresa led him to her couch, and she set next to him. She gently took his left hand in hers. He smiled at her, it was a heartbreaking smile, the kind that had her longing to hold him. So she did. She eased herself closer to him, and gently pulled him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder, while his arms wrapped around her tightly. He had made the statement to her once that she was his anchor, and she knew she was, it was an important job, and she didn't take it lightly. As she held him, he turned his head facing her neck, it was then when she felt the wetness against her skin. It broke her heart. The last time he had cried was about a month ago, he was very upset, they had a very hard case. He just broke done. She held him as he fell asleep in her arms, he laid in her lap, with his face pressed to her tummy, and both arms wrapped around her tightly, as she had gently rubbed up and down his back, and ran her fingers through his hair. The next morning he was still in the same position, and when he looked up at her, he smiled, a real smile, and he had been doing wonderful ever since then, and now this. She gently stoked his hair with her left hand while her right one held him tightly, and rubbed up and down his back. She also rocked him back and forth, trying to get him to relax. It seemed hopeless as he gripped her even tighter. She wanted to try coaxing him yo talk.

"Patrick, talk to me, come on." "Why is this happening?" "When is it going to stop Teresa, I'm so tired of this, I know this has to do with me somehow, I know it." "Patrick you don't know that, This person might just be trying to mess with you." "Exactly, more people's blood shed for me, you know what I don't get, why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with, he wants me to not forget, not try to move on, just be a complete disaster!" "Patrick don't talk like that!" "What, it's the truth Teresa, if he would just off me once and for all, this would end, their reign of terror would end Teresa!" "I don't want to hear you talk like that ever, do you understand!" "Maybe this is how its gonna end, I don't know anymore."

She was so angry she couldn't see straight. How dare he say such things. This man was a basket case because of them, even though she knew what he was saying made since, Red John's reign of terror was indeed still running strong, this time with Simon as the ring leader, it made her sick. She was still rocking him in her arms, although now fuming. She was terrified though, what if this Simon guy was after Patrick? What if he would try to kill him? She didn't want to go there, she couldn't, she had to be strong for him, he needed her. She would protect him, even though they had no way of knowing if this guy was even after Patrick, but still better be safe than sorry. She didn't like how defeated he sounded, it almost sounded like he would surrender his own life if it meant to save others, she would not have that under any circumstances.

She remembered the night she killed Red John, it was a call they had gotten, and they went, but what Red John hadn't planned on was being caught by a consultant who was honestly just investigating the scene as usual. When Teresa came in the room after hearing some noise, she thought she better check out, knowing that room was the one Patrick had gone into, she couldn't believe her eyes. She could tell they hadn't fought, Red John was out of breath, and both looked disheveled, Patrick's shirt was ripped open, and he was lying on the floor. Red John was above him, setting on him, with a bloody knife held to his throat. She saw Patrick was already bleeding, a nasty line going down his chest. She could also tell he had been knocked out. She was angry, it looked like Patrick didn't even have a chance to fight, because she could tell that he was hit from behind. She was very quiet, when entering, she didn't want to startle him, and cause him to kill Patrick. She had her gun ready, as she crept up from behind him, making sure the knife was moved. She felt so sick watching this, but she had to do this at the perfect moment. Patrick was completely helpless, as Red John traced his jaw with the blade, causing him to bleed more, when she saw him pull the knife back, that's when she shot. One bullet to the head, close range too, and he was dead. He collapsed on Patrick. Teresa had hurriedly moved his body off of Patrick and got a good look a t him. Patrick was in worse shape than she had thought, he had deep cuts in his chest, and two on his sides. She cried as she gently ran her fingers over his chest and his sides, she was so scared she was going to lose him. She talked to him softly, and tenderly, gently bringing him out of his sleep. He woke up with a start, but when he saw Red John he looked back at Teresa, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and weeping. It was over. He could have some peace now.

Teresa shook her head at the horrifying memory. She was bound and determined that this person would not touch Patrick, she would make sure of it. She wasn't even sure at first this person was against him, but it made sense, after all, it was Red John's brother, he would probably want to avenge his brothers death, and what a better target than Patrick himself.

**Wow, I hope this didn't suck. It seemed to come together towards the middle. How did you guys like the different writing style? If you don't like it let me know, you won't hurt my feelings I don't even like it! XD LOL I was just trying to make it a little longer for you all. :0) I like how I usually do it, just testing waters I guess. :0) Please read and review, let me know what you think!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	4. Chapter 3 Red Hot

**Hello all, please don't be mad at me, my mind got stuck and I just figured out what to do tonight, hope I will be able to update more sooner than later. :0) Thank you all so much for your incredible support. As always I really appreciate it. :0) I was looking at the last chapter and I saw that I had 21 reviews, and I only have 2 chapters up, this was so amazing to me, I am so happy you all love this so much! BIG HUGS TO ALL! Thank yous go out to: Hanuka for adding me in your favorite stories. Jisbon-Sessed for putting me on story alert. The Mentalist Rules, for reviewing and thinking it was a brilliant chapter. Lisbon94 for her review, That was to similar time was sweet, good how we got a flashback to Red John's death, a good one and all, the whole chapter was great, it's great to see more insight to their relationship. Veras333 for their review, great update, very interesting story, well done. Koezh for reviewing, awsome chapter, loved it! And to the sweet person who signed in anonymously, whoever you are thank you so much, they wrote my stories are totally awsome! I should be proud, my writing is amazing. The plots are so interesting and I write the characters brilliantly! Well Done. I wish I had a name to thank you, but I hope you read this. Thank you all again so much for all your kindness. I hope you all like this chapter...Enjoy, here we go. :0)**

Teresa was still rocking Patrick back and forth, he had calmed a lot, but still a little shaky, who could blame him, the poor man thought someone was dead set on getting him. Teresa just didn't see it, not yet anyway.

They had gotten a call, another fire, a little ways across town. Grace had softly knocked on the door, letting them know about the case they had gotten. Patrick didn't pull away, he just tried to get himself together. When Grace had left, Teresa gently patted Patrick's hand, and then rubbed up and down his right arm with her left hand, her other hand was intwined with his left one. He gave her a small smile, she knew he was worried sick about this man, but he wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about everyone around him, fear that everyone who ever got close to him would die. It broke her heart. She had truly realized what a caring and sweet man he was, he wasn't selfish, far from it. "Patrick, you ready?" He smiled at her, and nodded. "Man of little words," she thought to herself, she could tell he was still upset, but wanted to catch this madman before he hurt someone else he cared about. It was enough knowing Simon Tunney was Red John's brother, that's all the fuel Patrick needed. They slowly untangled their hands and got up, then she gently but tightly hugged him, he returned her hug. "Thank you Teresa, your so sweet to me, I know I don't deserve it." If there was an reward to give out for beating yourself up, he would have won it, hands down. "You do deserve someone to be sweet to you Patrick, you've done nothing wrong, please know that." They broke from their hug, and went out to meet everyone in the bullpen. "Everyone armed, just encase this creep is still lingering around." "Yes boss, as usual, can't never be to careful boss." Cho and Wayne replied. "Boss I have my laptop, just encase something comes up and we need to track him down, so I thought this would help." "Very good everyone, well come on, best be heading out." They all nodded in agreement,and headed out to the elevator, all piled in. When they got outside, they where met with some extreme heat. 107, heat index, 114. It was awful. They all puffed out some air, as they headed for the SUV. "Man, it would be nice if to have snow." Said Wayne, trying to break the silence, at least no one was mad at each other, it was very stressful at times though, no matter what anyone told them, it was always emotional. "I hear you man, me too." Replied Cho. "Yeah, some snow cream would be nice." Patrick answered back with a smile, which instantly made Teresa smile.

When they pulled up in the drive way, they were met with fire crews from all over different towns in California, all trying to help. As they piled out, Teresa met up with the crew chief. "Chief, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, my team and I were assigned this case, can you tell me anything?" "Um, Miss Lisbon, that man with you, Patrick Jane right?" "Yes, why, what does he have to do with anything?" She was whispering so he wouldn't hear her, she noticed he was by the SUV talking to Grace. "Well, I heard about him, what happened to him and his family, I don't know if there is a coincidence or what, but those two, that were in this house, they looked like his wife and his daughter, I saw the broadcast on the news that day, that's how I know this, if there is any way to keep him out, it would be best for him." Teresa was stunned, Simon was after Patrick. This made her sick, what was it about him, what was he some kind of pain magnet? "Thank you so much for your honesty chief." "Oh, your welcome, you can call me Brian, no need for all the fancy names." They shook hands, as Teresa caught Graces eye, she walked up to her boss. "What's wrong boss?" "Well, I just found out that Simon is after Patrick, the victims look just like his wife and daughter." "How do you know that?" "The chief told me, he saw the news broadcast, so he knew what they looked like." "Oh my, how do we keep Patrick away?" "Well, can you keep him with you while I check things out?" "Sure, I'll try, but you know how he is." They both smiled slightly, and parted ways, Teresa was not looking forward to this, but it was her job, she had to rather she wanted to or not, this case was so personal, it hurt her deeply.

Teresa entered the house with caution, it wasn't burned completely, they were hoping to get some sort of evidence. She walked up the stairs, and to the bedroom where they were, she took a deep breath before entering. When she did she got the shock of her life, they looked just like them. It could be them. She was horrified, then she heard Patrick and looked out the window, he was still outside, now talking to Rigsby about when he worked on the fire unit. She went back to them, she looked around the room, trying to be Patrick, "what would he see?" Then she noticed it, a Little note on the wall behind them. What it said made her so angry and hurt. It read.

_Dear Mr. Jane,_

_How have you been? I see your trying to forget,_

_but I'm not going to let you. You'll pay for what you did to Denny._

_I hope your well, see you soon,_

_Simon:)_

Teresa suddenly felt so sick. Why was Simon taunting poor Patrick, she was the one who killed him. He should be after her, not him. She couldn't think straight, she had to get out of there, she needed fresh air, she didn't care if it felt like an oven, she just needed to get out there, before he came in here. As she was thinking this, she turned to find sea foam color eyes in her own. He just stared at the two on the floor, he got on his knees and looked at them. Teresa watched helplessly, Patrick looked up at her, through glassy eyes. "He wants me." Was all he said. He saw the paper in Teresa's hand, and took it slowly from her, he read it, and stormed out. Just in time for forensics to come in.

It was way past 10pm now, going on 11pm, they all just got back to CBI at 8pm, everyone was in complete panic, no one knew where Patrick was, and they all had driven all over trying to find him. Teresa suddenly knew where he might be. So she took a chance, she told her team to keep watch out for him, his dear little car had a tracking device on it, but this time he didn't have his car with him, he just started walking. Teresa got into her car, she was so angry with Simon, and with Patrick. Who in their right mind would just go for a walk when a killer was after them? She shook her head, and listened to the thunder in the background as she drove. She had heard earlier about a sever thunder storm watch for this night. It wasn't raining yet though, she was hoping maybe it would hold off for a while. She checked his house, nothing. Then she turned around and checked her apartment, he came by sometimes, they would watch movies and talk, but nothing. She stopped, the only place left, the cemetery.

Patrick knelt to his family's grave site. He was so heartbroken, he just wanted to give up and be with them. He knew he couldn't do that to Teresa, he was all she had, she had told him that herself. "I miss you so much Emma, you were so wonderful to me, I'm so sorry for what I did, I didn't know he would take you two away from me." Patrick was weeping, and laying on the ground between their graves. "Abby, you'll always be my little baby, I wish I could see you grow up, I hate this so much, I swear no matter what happens to me, I'll end his reign of slaughter, I'll do it for you, I love you both so much." He raised his head a little and kissed their graves, then just set there between them. Looking at them, knowing that he wouldn't be in so much pain if Red John han't done this, knowing he wouldn't be in this much pain if he had kept his mouth shut. He was going to live like this forever he supposed, that's when it hit him. Teresa, she had killed Denny, well Red John, why was he mad at him? He was after Teresa. Then again he kept reading the note over and over. The words "see you soon" stuck out. He wasn't after Teresa, he was after him, he wondered what it would be like to not be in pain anymore, to be with them. He knew they weren't in pain now. If it came to Teresa or him, he gladly die to protect her. He cared for her, she was a wonderful dear friend. She didn't get so angry at him now. She listened to him cry and scream. It felt so good to get everything out. He was still crying, he had a lot going on in his head, his wife Emma, his daughter Abby, and now the new woman in his life, Teresa. They had died because of him, but he wouldn't let that happen to her. He had to fight for her. He wouldn't bury someone else he cared about. If he lost her he was done, she was literally all he had. She was his best friend. He had shared so much about his family with her. So many wonderful memories, he finally had someone to tell them to, it meant the world to him, she meant the world to him. Patrick looked down at their graves once again before kissing them, and then got up. He wasn't exactly shocked to see Teresa standing a good couple feet away from him. He knew she must have been worried sick, but he was so upset he had to get outta there. He turned once again and said, "I love you Emma, I love love you Abby." He was crying now, gosh he just missed them so much. He started walking to Teresa.

Teresa was indeed angry at him, but all that changed the minute she found him, as she was quietly getting out of her little car, she had saw and heard him. The sound broke her heart. She just wanted to hold him, and make the pain pain stop. She was now bound and determined that Simon Tunney would be found before he found Patrick. She had some plans for Patrick, she had no idea how things would go, but they couldn't get worse. She wiped her eyes as he approached her. "Teresa, I didn't mean to scare you, I just need to get away form there, they looked just like them." "Patrick, I'm not angry, not now anyway." She offered him a small smile, he offered one too. "Patrick I was thinking, this guy is after you, and you don't have any protection, so I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" Patrick was, well surprised, more like flabbergasted. "Uh, Teresa I don't know what to say." "Say yes, then I don't have to worry so much, you'll be with me." "I'm gonna drive you crazy." That got them both to softly laugh. "Well probably so, but at least you'll be here to drive me crazy." She looked serious now, she was concerned, and scared, and he didn't like her to be scared. "Okay then, roomy." "Come on, we'll head back to headquarters to let everyone know your okay, and then head home, okay?" "Home, sounds good." Patrick hadn't had a "home" in over eight years. This would be nice. He made a quiet vow to himself to try not to get on her nerves to much. It was fun when she got a little irked at him, it made him smile, she made him smile. "Do you need anything while were out?" "Um, well I have clothes in my locker, I don't really need to go back there, wait, there is some things." "It's okay, we'll get all your stuff tomorrow, I promise." "It's their things, I kept the most important things with me, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." "Nothing will happen to their things, I promise you that." She hugged him as they walked back to her car. He couldn't help but think maybe this was the change he desperately needed. It would be good, Emma would be happy with him. He knew that she wouldn't want him like this, she had told him long ago that if anything happened to her, she wanted him to be happy, if anything be happy that she wanted him to be happy. At the time he shrugged it off, she wasn't going anywhere but there with him, for the rest of her life. He tried, but failed at the tears brimming his eyes, he would do anything to bring them back. He knew that he couldn't though. Teresa gently rubbed his left hand, that seemed to bring him back, she knew he was crying, she was trying to help.

She was hoping that this change would do him some good, it would be very different, but she also thought that it would be fun too, after all, he did come over from time to time anyway, so what would be so different in him staying, he had spent the night twice, she tried to get him in the spare room, but no, he wanted the couch, she didn't sleep at all, and some time around two in the morning she crept down to see if he was okay, and heard the sounds of him softly snoring. She smiled at the memory. The second time, she was lonely and knew he was too, so she invited him over, and they ended up making cookies all night, and talking about family, and all they had been through. He had shared so much with her that night, and her with him. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but instead of boss, she went into woman, emotional, and caring, not being bossy with him, but a woman instead. She couldn't believe all the fun and laughter she had shared with him, and tears too. They helped each other out, Lord knows they both had their share of bad days, and it was good to know that there was always someone there to listen. This was going to be a great thing, they needed this. She needed this, and she knew he did too, this would give him something else to think about, hopefully. She wondered and thought what would happen to her if something happened to him. She didn't want to think about that, she couldn't. She shook her head at the thought.

They pulled in to CBI headquarters, and got out. They walked up to the building and went inside. It was quiet this time of night, she glanced at the clock on the wall, 2am. "Hey, boss is back and Patrick's with her!" Needless to say they were all happy to see him, they all told him they didn't want him to just disappear again. After a hug from Grace and guy hugs from the men, they cleared out. "I'll guess I'll go and get some clothes and soap for tomorrow." "Okay, I'll go turn everything off in my office, and check everything while your getting your things together." They both nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Teresa hurried with her things she had to get done, double checking everything, she was so tired, she wanted to home, shower and go to bed.

Patrick was in their little locker and shower area, getting his stuff together, dress socks, a thin light blue shirt, and a pair of light gray dress pants, light blue boxers, and his shower soap. Then it hit him, what was he going to sleep in? He was always here, well every now and then he went there, but didn't stay, he slept in his cloths, he did have a pair of light gray sweat pants, sometimes when he couldn't sleep he would go jogging, he guessed no one knew that, but them again, who knew. It was kinda hot for sweat pants, he peeked a little more in the bottom of his locker and found what he was looking for, light gray shorts, perfect, he also ran in these sometimes too. They would be perfect to lounge around in, he wondered if she would be mad that he didn't have a shirt to wear with them, he shook his head, as hot as it was, probably not. There was two more things he needed the little teddy bear, he kept it with him, he had to bring it with him, he had slept with it always, it was his baby's, and his wife's bottle of perfume she would always put on before bed, after her shower. Now he was set. He smiled as he walked out.

Teresa waited in the bullpen, startled by him as he walked up behind her. "You got everything you need?" "Yep, everything." She looked at his arms, and hands and smiled, she knew about the teddy bear, and his wife's perfume, she knew how much they meant to him, she welcomed it, it helped him. "I should drive my car." "Um, okay, but your not going anywhere, are you?" He could suddenly see the worry in her eyes. "No dear, I just don't want to leave my car here all night." "Oh, okay then, well lets go." He nodded in agreement, and they headed out, in no time they were to Teresa's apartment. They both pulled in, side by side. They just made it inside when the bottom fell out. Down pouring, lighting, thunder, the whole nine. "Well, I'll guess it will be a while before we can shower and change, come on, I'll show you your room, your moving in, so you get a room, not a couch." He smiled at her, and then noticed how the lights flickered. "Hmmm, on second thought, I think I should light some candles." "Yes I think you should." He watched her run all over the place gathering candles, mostly from her bathroom, he smiled as he watched her, then realized, maybe he should help her. "Teresa, here, let me help you." "Thanks, there some more in the bathroom." "The one down here?" he had never been in her bathroom before. "No upstairs, my bathroom, hurry go!" Patrick took off and headed upstairs and into her bathroom, it was like a little retreat for her, bubble bath, candles, lotions, perfumes, it was amazing to be in here, it was so feminine, and well, pretty. He couldn't believe his eyes, it had been so long since he had been around all these kinds of things. "Patrick, come on, what's the hold up!" He quickly grabbed some more and headed downstairs, he found her lighting them in different areas of the apartment. The coffee table, side tables, her little kitchen table, and her counters. Just as he handed her the candles he collected, the lights went out. They were surrounded by little lights flickering and soft scents. "Well, at least we don't have to go in until late tomorrow." It was about 3am now. "Yes, at least that."

The storm seemed to get worse. "Come on let up for five minutes, I just want a shower." Said Teresa, trying not to whine. "You know, you could take a quick shower, the lighting has let up a bit, if it starts up again I can just yell, Teresa get out!" They both laughed at that statement. "Okay, if your sure." "Yeah go one, I know your hot, and miserable, go one, I'll keep an ear out." "Thank you." She hurriedly ran up the stairs with a flashlight, she knew she hadn't had any water running so there would be a good supply. She went to her bedroom, and started gathering her stuff. A pair of purple polka dotted shorts, her undies, and her jersey. She ran in the bathroom and started the water, nice and cool, she stripped down, and crawled in. The water felt amazing, she rinsed off the dirt and grim that covered her skin and hair. Then showered in her Caress body wash, and washed her hair in the same thing. She was took away to a peaceful place the scents took her to. She hurriedly rinsed off so Patrick could get a descent shower also, she knew he was just as hot and miserable as she had been. She turned the water off and stepped out, drying off in the light of the flashlight. She laughed at this, this was so unbelievable, she shook her head. Then dried her hair extra good, and attempted to train her bangs the best she could, then got dressed, grabbed the flashlight and headed out.

Patrick was watching the approaching storm, completely in awe of it, he didn't even hear her come down, but he could smell her scent, he smiled as he turned around to see her, well the best he could considering. "Wow, you look, uh, different." "Is that a good different or a bad different?" Now she was a little selfconscious. "No, good different, you look nice, it's good to see you relaxed, it's been awhile." She smiled at him. He noticed that jersey right away, a couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one who had seen her wearing it as a night shirt. "Patrick you can go up and shower if you want, if it starts up worse again, I'll just yell out, Patrick get out!" He couldn't help but laugh, it was good being here with her, she always made him feel better. "Thank you." "Your welcome." She handed him the flashlight. She watched him as he gathered his stuff up. "Um, which bathroom do you want me in?" "Mine, just go in my room, door on the left, and then find your way to my bathroom." "Oh, thank you." "Your welcome." She watched him disappear upstairs, then she turned to the window to watch the storm. She wondered what Patrick thought of her little sanctuary.

Patrick could not believe he was in Teresa Lisbon's bedroom. It was so warm and welcoming. Warm colors all over. She was so feminine, he couldn't help but feel special, no one was aloud in here, it meant a lot to him that she had welcomed him in her home. He found her bathroom once again and was met with wonderful scents. It had been awhile since he had been surrounded by feminine scents, it felt good, and had him feel warm all over. He placed the flashlight on her vanity along with his clothes. He started the water, and adjusted it to be cool. After he turned the shower on, he stripped out of those nasty, sweaty, dirty cloths he had on, and climbed in. He just stood there for a minute soaking in the cool water. He rinsed himself of all the sweat and dirt that covered him. It felt wonderful. He got his shower gel, old spice high endurance, and lathered up. He loved how his scent mingled with hers. It was an odd comfort. He shook his head at the thought, then washed his hair, and rinsed himself off. He turned the water off, and climbed out to dry off. Once out of the tub, he dried off, and put his boxers and his shorts on. He was suddenly very thankful he worked out, although the way he lounged around no one would ever believe it. He laughed at the thought, he dried his hair a little more, so he wouldn't drip on her floors. Then he stepped out with the flashlight and yelled down to Teresa. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?" "Yeah, in the vanity." "Thank you." "Your welcome." She thought, "I could have brushed mine, oh well, after he comes out." Patrick found the toothbrush, it was blue, he thought it was cute, considering hers was pink. He brushed his teeth, and rinsed his mouth and face before coming downstairs with her flashlight.

He was met with Teresa yelling up at him, "Patrick get out!" He jumped a foot. Which startled her. Then they both laughed. She took in the sight before her, maybe to closely. She knew he was muscular, she could tell when she hugged him, but she didn't know just how much. He was, well gorgeous. She was suddenly very happy that the lights were out, otherwise he would know she was blushing. "Did you enjoy your bath?" She asked him, she breathed in his masculine scent that engulfed her, this was odd. "Yes, very much so, I'm glad I finished before it started back up again." A heavy clap of thunder had Teresa and Patrick jump. "Uh, we should set down, do you have any games we could play?" He asked while trying to find his way to her shelf. "I got checkers, cards stuff like that, I don't think I'm awake enough to get into monopoly." "Come on, lets play checkers." She walked over to him, he set in the floor and set up the game. "What color would you like to be?" "I'll be red." Said Teresa. "Okay,I'll be black then." She watched him as he set up their game, he had his legs crossed. She couldn't help but think about all the times he played games in the floor with his little girl, he had told her once. "Are you gonna stand there, or set with me?" Teresa was so engrossed with watching him, she didn't even set yet. "Yeah, I'm sorry." She set with him, one on each side of the board, they played till 5am, the storm wasn't letting up any, so they talked and laughed, mostly about her beating him, she couldn't believe it either, she had found some way to out smart him for a change, needless to say she was very proud of herself. "I guess we should turn it." "Yeah I guess so, I'm tired." "Me too." Patrick had begun to clean up, as Teresa stood and stretched and yawned. Then he got up and did the same. "Come on, lets get you settled." "Okay." He was nervous about this, she could tell, her goal was to make him feel at home as possible. They walked in the bedroom, across from hers. "Oh, I forgot something, I'll be right back." She handed him the flashlight, and prepared the bed for him, she had fresh sheets she put on for him, and gave him an extra blanket just encase he got chilly. She heard him as he entered the room. "Uh, I know it's odd, but." He didn't even get his sentence out. "It's okay, it's not odd in any way." "Thank you." 'For what?" She didn't know. " For everything Teresa, I couldn't be even a little better if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me." Teresa was floored. "You don't have to thank me, you'd do the same for me, I know that." He set his little items on the night table, the little teddy bear and his wife's perfume, then turned to her. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, she responded, she raised herself on her tippy toes, and her face went in his neck. He buried his face to hers. She was met with his scent. He let her go, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Teresa." "Goodnight Patrick." She kissed his cheek too, then was getting ready to walk out, but he caught her hand. "You should take this, I don't want you to fall downstairs." He smiled as he handed it to her. "You keep this one encase you need to get up and need anything, I've got one in my nightstand." "Well at least let me light your way." She smiled at him as she walked out of his bedroom to hers being guided by his flashlight. "Okay, goodnight Patrick." They were both laughing. "Goodnight Teresa." He walked back to the bed. "Hey Patrick, if you need anything, I'm right here, okay?" "Okay, thank you Teresa." "Your welcome." "If you need to get in the bathroom just use mine, okay?" "Okay."

He just starred at the bed for a moment, before he set on it. This was the first bed he had slept in since his wife had passed away. That mattress on the floor was a make out, but this was a bed, a real bed. He didn't know how this would be. He set down and noticed how comfortable it was, as he turned he took his wife's perfume and sprayed just a puff on his pillow, then set it on his nightstand. He took the little bear and hugged it, and set it on the corner of the bed, then he laid down. He turned over on his tummy, and snuggled to the pillow, nuzzling his face to it, he was wrapped up in her scent, and it calmed, and soothed him. Soon Patrick found himself falling into a peaceful sleep.

Teresa brushed her teeth and set in bed, she said a little prayer for Patrick, hoping that he would sleep wonderfully, through the rest of well, this morning. They didn't have to in until 12, something about cleaning throughout the building, so if anyone needed them it would simply be heard through the grapevine. She had the little flashlight on her nightsatnd, so she could see what she was doing. She always put lotion on after her shower, there was so much going on tonight that she hadn't had a chance to yet. She smiled as she heard Patrick, he was softly snoring. That was the best sound she could hear, that and the sound of his laughter. She smiled as she put a dollop of the lotion in her hands, and massaged it in her achy legs. This lotion had chamomile in it, so it helped them relax a bit, so she could sleep, when she was done she crawled in. She could faintly see Patrick, but not by much, she knew where the bed was, and saw a lump in it, him. She smiled to herself as she snuggled in. It was hot in there. Good thing they both had nice cool showers earlier, hopefully they would last. She was getting comfy, and the sounds of Patrick helped lull her in a peaceful sleep. The storm still going on around them, but they were content, knowing that each other was safe. If she only knew what the next day would bring her...

**DUN DUN DUN! Two days later... I was hoping that this would be done yestereday, but I'm happy I got it up. LOL I hope you all like this chapter, by the way drastic stuff coming up... Be prepared, I guess I'm suppose to warn you about that right? LOL Please read and review. :0) **

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	5. Chapter 4 Red Hot

**Hi all, its been quite a while since I have updated anything, sorry about that, my computer has been acting up, and seems not to be wanting to behave itself. I desperately want to update sooner than I have been, and hopefully will be able to. Thank you all once again for for your encouragement, and kind words. Thank yous go out to: TheMentalistRules, for reviewing, and thinking it was an amazing chapter. Lisbon94 for reviewing, loved this chapter, thinks its really sweet how he moved in with her, loved the whole thing, love that everyone got to see their first night living together, the whole dinamic was really great, loved this, awsome, can't wait for an update! LeeLou09 for adding to your story alerts, and favorite stories. Macowen, for adding me to your favorite stories. Koezh for reviewing, again great chapter, loved it! Express-Yourself2772, for putting me on your story alert. Waterbaby for reviewing, Melissa= total idiot, Jane belongs with Lisbon no one else, looks forward to seeing how it all pans out! Also for putting me on your story alert. And my new friends from the Mentalist site that are new here. Durcrichy, for adding me in your favorite authors. 13 Jo, for adding me in your favorite stories, and your favorite authors, twice! Liquidcrystal94, for your support. Thank you guys also for encouraging me to get a move on and update already! LOL Yes they told me that. LOL Okay, here we go, I hope you like this, I have been going it over and over in my mind, so hopefully it works out. :0) By the way, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Jo, she has wanted me to desperately update, so I hope you enjoy this. **

**WARNING: Rough reading ahead, I thought I would tell you...you might hate me after this...although I really hope not...  
**

**Patrick awoke in a cooler climate than he went to bed in. He stretched and snuggled, then rolled over on his back and set up. He stretched once more, and then peeped at Teresa. From his view she looked pretty out of it. So he thought maybe he should wake her. After all it was 11:00, this would give them some time to shower, and maybe grab a bite. **

**He got up, and stretched again. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so peacefully. It was an amazing thing in his book, no nightmares at all. He was flabbergasted by it to say the least.**

**He quietly walked out of his room and into hers to use the bathroom, and to check to see if she was awake, but just resting. **

**He came out of the bathroom, and got a better look at her. It was apparent to him that she was not used to having a man around, also she had probably completely forgotten about him. **

**He crept up to the side of the bed, and looked at her. She was uncovered and sprawled out. He wasn't looking but he had accidentally seen her undies, purple polka dots, he smiled and softly laughed, he hadn't expected that this morning. He would never tell her though, he knew she would be too embarrassed by it. Although he thought he was rather funny and cute.**

"**Teresa, Teresa, time to get up." **

**She mumbled something and stretched. When she did, he saw some of her tummy. He smiled at her. She was so innocent, she had no idea what she doing. **

"**Teresa, its time to get up."**

**He was very gentle when trying to wake her, he didn't want to scare her, because it was more clear now than ever that she didn't remember him. Or at least that is what he thought.**

"**What time is it?" She mumbled.**

"**It's about 11:10am, its time to get up."**

"**Okay."**

**That was all she said, but when her eyes came into focus, and saw him standing there next to her bed, she grabbed the covers.**

"**Um, I-I gotta get ready, yeah, ready." **

"**Its okay, I wasn't looking, not in the way you think I was." **

**She smiled, she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising, as he smiled at her, and left the room. When he had made his way back to his room, she sighed.**

"**Oh my, this is different." She said to herself.**

**She wondered if he had seen anything, although if he did he wouldn't tell her, he would know too well that it would embarrass her. She smiled, and crawled out.**

"**Patrick you can have the shower first if you want."**

"**Thank you, are you sure?"**

"**Yes, of course, you shower, while I get the coffee, and tea started." **

"**Okay, thank you."**

**It was then when she let her eyes rome a bit. She wished she hadn't, she could see him clearly now. His hair all messed up, curls all over his head, some on his forehead. The scar on his tummy, that she hadn't noticed before, and the slight scars from Red John, she wondered if he ever thought of that day, she shook her head, and let her eyes wonder over his muscles. She wondered what he did to keep in such great shape. She shrugged to herself and headed downstairs.**

**He had his cloths all ready for today. So he grabbed them and headed to the bathroom, he wondered if he had scared her this morning, he hadn't meant to, in any way.**

**He started the water, stripped and crawled in. While washing his hair and bathing, he thought if they would catch Simon today, he sure hoped so.**

**When he was done, he turned the water off, crawled out, and dried off slightly, it was going to be hot today, hopefully not as bad yesterday was though.**

**He got dressed, and brushed his teeth, then ran his fingers through his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked different. Brighter somehow, almost happy. That was new feeling. It was all thanks to Teresa. He smiled as he rolled his sleeves up. He kept a couple buttons undone. When he was altogether, he walked out, with his shorts in hand, he would sleep in these to night.**

**He went to his room, and straighten his bed a bit, and put his shorts down. Then walked out, and headed downstairs.**

**Teresa got a whiff of him as soon as he had opened the bathroom door, needless to say she was glad he couldn't see her.**

"**Hey Teresa, I saved you some water." He said smiling at her.**

"**Oh thank you, your tea is done, I made it when I knew you were finished."**

"**Thank you so much, I am going to make us breakfast, while you go get your shower, okay?"**

"**I don't think we have time for a home cooked meal, why don't we just nuke something?"**

"**Meh, nonsense,go shower, by the time your done, I will be, and we'll have a good meal in us."**

"**Okay, then, if that's what you want, okay." **

**She smiled at him as she walked by with her coffee, and headed upstairs to get her belongings together.**

**She reached her room, and began searching for something cool to wear. She grabbed a pair of medium blue jeans, and a olive green tank top, her socks, panties, and bra, and headed to the shower.**

**When she entered her, well their bathroom she was met with his scent. It was different to wake up like this, it was nice, different though. She smiled as she prepared her water.**

**She looked around the room. All his stuff was spread around. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. He had tidied up, but his stuff was still everywhere. She couldn't help it, she loved this. She knew this was going to be a very good thing, for both of them.**

**She got in her shower, washed her hair, and herself, all awhile thinking about if they would catch Simon today, she was hoping so. She rinsed herself and stepped out, dried off, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and attempted her hair. She rolled her eyes, this should be fun with all the humidity. **

**She dried it somewhat, and fixed her bangs to behave themselves. She left her hair down, and grabbed a clip to carry with her, and headed out.  
**

**She walked past his room, and noticed he had straightened the bed, she smiled, poor thing, he was trying so hard to impress her. **

**She walked downstairs, with her cup in hand and was met with incredible scents.**

"**Patrick, what have you done?"**

"**Breakfast my dear, how was your shower?"**

"**Wonderful, how was yours?" **

"**Wonderful, I straightened up for you, I know my stuff was everywhere."**

"**That's okay, you live here, so live!"**

**They both laughed as she came around to stand next to him. He noticed her attire, she looked so good in green. She looked different today, relaxed. Something he wasn't used to seeing in her.**

**As he handed her their plates, they smiled at each other, and set down. He had made scrambled eggs, and french toast.**

"**I can't remember the last time I ate like this, thank you." **

"**Your more than welcome, I gotta get some meat on you, your little."**

**She gave him an odd look. He smiled at her.**

"**What's did you say?"**

"**Your a tiny little thing, I gotta get some meat on you, you don't have the time to eat right, sometimes I have noticed that you seem tired and worn down, so if I cook you descent meals, you will feel better."**

**Teresa couldn't believe her ears, he was planning on cooking for her everyday? He didn't have to do that.**

"**You don't have to cook for me, I mean you can cook if you want, but your not obligated, please don't think that."**

"**I don't, I actually loved to cook, this is first time in a while that I have cooked a meal, I hope its good."**

**She smiled at him, she knew he was trying to fit in a new routine, she knew how hard that was to do."**

"**Its delicious Patrick, all I am saying is that you have too, but I wouldn't mind someone cooking for me, only one rule, I cook too."**

**Patrick looked stunned.**

"**You cook?"**

"**Yes I cook, why would ask that?"**

"**Well, all I hear about is ice cream, and something you threw in the microwave."**

" **I do cook, its when my bothers stop by."**

"**Oh, I see."**

**They were silent for a moment, before Teresa had noticed the time.**

"**We better get going, we might be able to miss the lunch hour commute."**

"**Good idea, I can clean up."**

"**Just put the dishes in the sink, you don't have to be perfect, okay?"**

"**I know, I just don't want to wear out my welcome."**

"**You won't, I promise."**

**They smiled at each other, as he headed up to collect with wallet, cell phone and keys. She put her money in her pocket, grabbed her keys, cell phone, and that hair clip, she knew at some point she would need it, it suppose to be pretty hot today. **

**He came back down, and she looked at him, how he was dressed, his shirt was thin, so she could somewhat see a peek of him through it. She blushed and hoped he didn't notice it, she did not need to start acting like he was a crush, he wasn't after all, just very close friends, best friends.**

"**You ready?"**

"**Yep, you?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Okay, lets go then."**

**He headed out first so she could set the alarm, and has met with disgusting heat.**

"**Oh wow."**

"**I know right, and its only 11:45am, can you imagine what it will be later?"**

"**Yes, I can imagine, yucky."**

**She laughed, and he smiled as they headed to her car, they crawled in, and she turned it on, making sure to hit the air conditioning button. She had it set on cool, she didn't want to get cold, then be thrown into full blast heat, that wouldn't be safe for either of them.**

**The ride to work was silent, but comfortable. She kept an eye on him. Every now and then peeping at him. He was looking out the window, smiling, she was glad he was happy for a change, he deserved it.**

**As they pulled into CBI parking lot they looked at each other and smiled.**

"**Thank you again Teresa, for everything you've done for me."**

"**Your more than welcome, its nice having you around more, wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that." **

**They both laughed and got into the blanket that awaited them. **

"**Ewww, this is too much heat, I want a cool down."**

"**That sounds wonderful, hey, you want to go to the beach after work?" She asked him.**

"**Yeah, that would be fun!"**

"**Okay, then its solved, we will be cool!"**

**They both laughed and walked in their building. They were met with the miracle of air conditioning. They both walked to the elevator, and waited their turn, just enjoying the cool for a minute.**

**They got on, and headed to their floor. They were happy to know the air conditioning was working, they needed it.**

**She walked in her office, turning everything on, while she saw Patrick head for the fridge. She watched him pull out his tea. She couldn't help but smile.**

"**Good morning everyone."**

"**Morning boss." Replied Rigsby.**

"**Morning, hot enough for you?" Asked Cho.**

"**Good morning boss, wow its mugging out there." Replied Grace.**

"**Yes it is, and thank you for the cheerful good mornings, I want to get started on the Simon Tunny case, try to find me something, even if you think it might be a scrap of info, please let me know." **

"**Will do boss." Said Grace, smiling at her.**

**Along with the rest of her team, she knew they would be able to find something, at least she hoped so. **

"**Okay, thank you guys, lets get to work."**

**Hours had went by, and all were busy typing away, looking over each others computers to see if the opposite one found out anything, but no, no one had found anything, all accept what he had already done. No clear description of him either. **

**They all looked so defeated when their boss reentered the bullpen.**

"**Well, please tell me you found something."**

**They all looked at each other, then at her.**

"**I'm sorry boss, nothing yet, were still trying though."**

"**Thank you Grace, thank you all." She smiled at them as they went back to work.**

**Teresa looked at Patrick who was now setting on his couch contemplating something, she could tell. She walked over to him.**

"**Where are you?" She asked quietly.**

"**Huh, oh here with you my dear, here with you."**

**He smiled at her, she smiled back.**

"**You need anything, you okay?"**

**What a dumb thing to ask him, she thought.**

"**No, I'm okay, I'm going to get some more tea."**

**He stood, and walked past her smiling. She could tell he was on edge though, but wouldn't push him, that would go nowhere.**

"**Okay, if you need anything, I'm here."**

"**I know, same for you." **

**They smiled at each other before she went back to her office. It was then when she thought she would talk to her team.  
**

"**Guys, keep an eye on Patrick for me, I don't need him to make the great escape."**

**They all nodded in agreement, as she walked away.**

**Patrick, wasn't okay though, he just didn't want her upset. He had to go back to the house, he had realized he needed something sacred from there, something that was kept in the bottom of their dresser drawer. Her wedding dress, and his tuxedo. He had to get them, the thought of him not having having them was causing his heart to pound. **

**He decided he needed to go now, he knew she had asked them to keep an eye on him, but he didn't want them to go there with him. He knew they would be nice, he just didn't want them to see how he had lived for long. **

**He placed his glass in the fridge, and quietly walked out of the building. No one knew where he was going. He knew Teresa would be angry at him for this, but he needed to go, needed to have their wedding clothes with him.**

**He went outside and was once again met by heat. He smiled at the thought of going to the beach this evening, it would be fun. He hadn't been in such a long time.**

**He got in his little car, and started it, pulled out and headed to his house. **

**About an hour went by before he pulled in the drive way. The grass was cut, he had paid someone to keep up the yard work for him. He felt anxious as he watched the wind blow through the trees, he looked over at her rose bushes he had planted for her, still living, and so beautiful.**

**He could feel the tears prick at his eyes, he shook his head, he had to get in and get out, get back to work before Teresa found out. **

**He turned his car off, and got out, shut the door, and was hit with a wave of memories. He could still see his wife, setting on the steps holding their little baby in her arms. He could see his little girl playing on the swing set that was still in the backyard. **

**He walked to the door and turned the key, he took a deep breath, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. **

**His heart sank, as he looked around this empty place that used to be his home, their home. He could see his wife cooking, his daughter in the floor watching cartoons, and falling asleep. **

**He wiped his eyes, there was need in trying to hide the pain, it was there. Stronger than ever it seemed.**

**He walked up those steps, and his heart pounded, he reached the top, and thought he was going to pass out, he turned the doorknob, and walked through. He went right to the closet where their dresser was, and carefully removed the boxes. He then closed the drawer, and headed out.**

**Once outside he breathed in the fresh cut grass, it was one of his wife's favorite scents. He remembered she used to always come outside and set and watch him cutting Grass, and breath in the scent of it. He smiled at the memory, and shook his head. **

**He headed to his car, opened the trunk, and placed the boxes inside, then shut it, and locked it up.**

**He then walked back in, he shut the door, and just looked around a bit. He headed back upstairs, and looked at where their bed used to be. So many memories in this room, sweet and innocent touches, kisses, making love, and holding on tightly to one another. It hurt so much not to share those sacred things with her anymore.**

**He was engrossed in his precious memories, tears running down his face, when something hit him from behind, knocking him down, and out. **

**When he awoke he was face to face with a serial killer. Simon Tunney himself.**

**He wiggled, but no success, he was tied up to a old pipe that their bed had hidden for so many years. They always had wondered where that pipe had led.**

**His feet was also bound together. So he couldn't escape, not now anyway. **

"**Well, we finally meet, its the great Patrick Jane." **

**He said in a sneering voice.**

"**Yes, you must be Simon."**

"**Yes I am, its an honor." **

**Patrick didn't know why, but a verse he remembered came to him :Today you shall be with me in paradise: His heart pounded at the thought, was this it? Was he going to die today? The only thing good was that he would see them again. At least he hoped. **

"**What do you want from me?"**

"**I told you I would see you soon, you should have listened, I don't want anything from you, I just want you to die for what you did to my brother."**

**Patrick would die for Teresa before she she got hurt, so he lied.**

"**It was a struggle between us, the gun went off."**

"**Your lying, and I know it, that pretty lady friend of yours shot him, and killed him!"**

"**No, it was me!" **

"**Shut up!"**

**Patrick was horrified, what could he do? What would happen if Simon killed him, would he just go kill Teresa too?**

" **I hope it was worth what she did, cause your going to die today because of her actions."**

"**If you kill me, leave her alone."**

"**What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"**

**Before Patrick had a moment to speak, Simon was gone, Patrick thought maybe, just maybe, he had changed his mind, but just as he thought that, here he came, holding a gas can, and a match.**

**Patrick's heart beat accelerated. He didn't want their house to be burned, he wanted it to stay just as it was, when he needed them he could come here, he couldn't handle it being ripped away from him.**

"**Please don't do this."**

"**Aw, begging for your life, I guess my brother would have done that too, that is if he was given the chance."**

"**I don't care about me, this is all I have left of them, please don't do this, please!"**

**Patrick was distrot, screaming and begging, after what he knew as about to happen, he didn't think he could live anymore, this was all he had left, he couldn't take much more.**

"**I'm sorry about your family Patrick, I know what it is like to lose someone you love, but I can't help you, goodbye Patrick."**

**Patrick pulled against the restraints, trying to stop Simon from what he was doing, but with no success, he couldn't believe this, everything they had together would be gone in ash and rubble moments from now, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.**

**He watched as Simon poured gasoline all over the room, holding his match and flicking it, he said one more thing to Patrick, that left chills.**

" **I'll tell her hi for you."**

**He dropped the match, as fire engulfed the room, it only took moments for it to spread. **

**Patrick tried desperately to escape, the worse thing was that a few feet ahead of him, there set a fire extinguisher. **

**He tried, pulled, kicked, even screamed, but no use, he was trapped, he was going to die in that house, right along with his family. **

**The more he fought, the more tired he become. Then he lost continuous.**

**Back at headquarters, the team were still trying to find something to go on. Teresa had popped out to check on everyone, when she noticed something, he wasn't on his couch. She panicked, and looked out the window to see his car wasn't there.**

"**Where is he, I told you all to keep an eye on him!"**

**She was furious. She frantically called his cell, nothing, just voice mail.**

"**We saw him in the kitchen, he came out smiled at all of us and went back."**

"**That's the last you saw him!"**

"**Yes, do you think he is in trouble?"**

"**Yes I do!"**

"**See what all you can to locate him, call me as soon as you find anything."**

"**Yes mam." Said a very shook up Grace.**

**Teresa hurried out, jumped in her car and took off. **

**First place she went was their apartment, nothing, second place the cemetery, still nothing. Then it hit her, his house. **

**She jumped in the car and took off flying.**

**Patrick was surrounded by darkness, he could see his wife smiling at him, telling him it was okay, and to hold on. He was finding it hard to hang on though, he couldn't breath anymore. He felt her run her fingers through his hair, it felt so good. Just like it always did. **

"**I - I want, want to to be with you." **

"**No, not yet sweetheart, hang on for me, okay?" **

**Her voice was angelic, so pure and so innocent. **

"**I -I love you so much, I'm so sorry for I what I did." **

**He was full out crying, he couldn't stop.**

"**Patrick, I love you too, so much, you didn't do anything, I'm not mad at you, I never have been, just breath, and keep calm, okay?"**

**He tried, but seemed to only exhaust himself, he felt his chest tighten.**

"**I want to be you, and our baby, I can't fight anymore."**

"**Patrick, not yet, someone needs you to be here for her."**

"**Tere-sa."**

"**Yes, she is coming Patrick, hang on, please try to hang on." **

"**I'm so so tired."**

"**I know sweetheart, but fight, I'm here with you okay, I'm right here."**

**Patrick nodded and felt her small hand gently caress his cheek. She was beautiful, then after that he was out. He felt himself stop breathing.**

**Teresa pulled down the road to his house when she was met with a horrific sight. His house, engulfed in flames. Then she saw his car.**

"**Oh no."**

**She jumped out of the car, and called the fire department, then her team. She kicked the door open, and was met with extreme heat, she heard sounds that were not good, like a popping sound, she knew the house had a gas line, so it could explode at any minute. She had to hurry, she couldn't wait. **

**She ran in the house, and bolted up the stairs, if she died today, at least she would save a life. She was coughing so hard to the point she thought she was going to throw up, but that could wait. **

**She flung the bedroom door open and was met with flames, sounds of things bursting, popping, and creaking around her, then she saw him, she knew it was him. **

**In a glint of light she saw curls. She ran in and got to the floor, his body was so hot, and burnt in some places. **

**She turned him over, and was horrified, he was limp, and unresponsive. She leaned down to his mouth and realized he wasn't breathing. **

"**PATRICK, PATRICK COME ON!"**

**She was screaming but no response came from it, she saw the rope, and went to work to undue it, but no use the rope had a coating on it, and it had melted together, and on Patrick's wrists. Something told her to look in his pockets, she did and found a little pocket knife. **

**She quickly worked as fast as she could, she could barely breath herself. She got his wrists free, then set to work on his feet. He was finally free, she looked around trying to see if she could make it downstairs, she went behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and began to drag him, he was dead weight, she had never been so scared. She checked the doorway, and pulled him out, just in time, before the sealing collapsed.**

**She couldn't see the stairs, just felt her way down, she had to take it slowly otherwise they both would fall, and that wasn't what she wanted.  
**

**She coughed and gagged the way down, feeling his burning body against hers.**

**She finally reached downstairs, and headed for the door, the fire was all around it, but that was the only way out, so she had to take a chance.**

**She got them both outside, and dragged him in the middle of the yard. Far enough away nothing could fling off the house to them.**

**She gently laid him down, wiped his face and began CPR. He wasn't breathing and when she started mouth to mouth resuscitation, all she could taste was smoke. His lungs were full of it. **

**She kept going, trying over and over, not giving up hope.**

"**Come on Patrick, please."**

**She was crying and trying to bring him back. **

**She had opened his shirt, and pulled the remains off of him, he was so badly burned.**

**She could hear the sirens in the distance, as she worked on him, crying and breathing in him.**

**She watched him as she worked on him. He was dead, she knew the signs. She wouldn't give up, there was always hope, she wouldn't give up on him. Not now.**

**Well 3 days later, and I am done with this chapter. I know it is a tad longer, 13 pages, but I was so sucked in I couldn't stop. Tell me what you think. Please read and review. More to come soon, I already know what will happen, so it won't take me so long. Also I have two new stories I am going to be working on also. I will post when they are done.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
